yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka the Movie 2: Lightning's First Strike
This is the second Yutaka movie. It will take place after the Mamoru Arc and before the Kasuni Arc. Short Summary A mysterious young man travels back in time to stop the transformation of Raitrious and his brothers but encounters a problem when Yutaka and co. finds him and a battle ensues only for it to turn out badly. Long Summary The movie starts out with a rouge villager named Otsu Mikado running from elite ninjas, presumably originating from the Forest Village, and running to a temple. He was attacked by several different ways but he eluded each and every attack. He was stopped by Kumo who tried to reason with him but he was slashed down. Then, Otsu ran up the stoned stairs and into the temple. Kumo ran up the stairs and saw Otsu's foot in a dark blue spiraling portal. He waved Kumo good bye and walked into it. The next day, Kumo walked into a ramen bar and saw the Trio arguing over who really killed Mamoru. Kumo stood behind them and smacked all three of their heads, stating that it was Raitrious who really killed him. They turned around to see Kumo. Yutaka asked way he was in front of them all of a sudden and the former's reply was that he was pursuing a madmen and he lost him when he went into the Temple of Time. Tobias asked what the Template of Time was and Kumo explained that long ago before the establishment of the lands and Sage Craft, their was the discovery of time travel. Even though the original scriptures were lost, only one temple stands in honor of this achievement: The Template of Time. Kaiya was shocked to hear such a story and disproved it to be a myth. Yutaka and Tobias scorned her and she backed off. Kumo explained that the person he was pursuing was named Otsu Mikado walked into the Veil of Time and he didn't stay long enough to see if he came back to the present. He asked for their help and the Trio agreed. Then, the glass of the bar imploded and flew everywhere. Kumo saw Otsu caused the shattering of the glass. Yutaka jumped out of the bar to face Otsu but he said to chase him. Kumo told to go in twos. Kumo will go with Yutaka and Tobias will go with Kaiya. With their combined elements, they will be able to hunt for him faster. They set out and chased after Otsu. Kumo and Yutaka dodged numerous traps left behind by the Elite Black Ops the night before. Kumo realized that he was leading both teams to the temple to transport them to another time era. They eventually corner him at stairs of the temple and Yutaka was preparing to kill him. But Tobias attacked him first and he fled up the stairs. In a last ditch effort, Kumo launched a full powered Tama no Kaze but it missed it's mark. Otsu, taking advantage of the confusion, jumped into the worm hole. Yutaka saw him jump through it and he chanced after him. Tobias and Kaiya jumped into the hole and just as Kumo was going to jump in after them, the portal closed. Raitrious arrived, a little to late, to see the portal sealed. He attacked Kumo in frustration but both fighters' skills were matched. The two continued to fight and the scene shifted to a grassy plain where the Trio were lying on. Yutaka was face down, Kaiya was face up and Tobias was on top of Kaiya; face down, his face in her breasts. A young man, about Yutaka's age, was hovering over Kaiya. She woke up to see, not only the young boy but Tobias. She jumped up shrieking pervert and kicked him in the jaw. He flew several yards and the young man introduced himself as Kersujimaru. His brothers soon arrived and they introduced themselves: Suimaru, Geomaru, Kiumaru, Shukimaru. Kersujimaru asked them where they were from and Kaiya said the West Lands. Suimaru asked if they had a place to stay. Yutaka told them, since they are so far away, it would take months to get home and answering the question said no. Geomaru slammed his palm onto the grassy plain and told everyone to step back. The ground started to rumble and a huge two story house erupted from the ground. Geomaru opened the door and let Kaiya go inside first, then the rest of the Trio and his brothers. Everyone choose a bedroom as their own. Kiumaru said that he was going to cook dinner. While he was cooking dinner, Kersujimaru asked Yutaka why and his friends were so far from home and Yutaka said that he and his friends were hunting for an ancient stone that would allow the user to gain immortality, automatic healing, power of resurrection and mind control. Kaiya asked why he and his brothers were so far from home. Kiumaru explained that they heard a huge crash and came running to the source to find the Trio. Shukimaru changed the subject to the Yin-Yang Eclipse that was going to occur in a couple days. Confused, Tobias asked what a Yin-Yang Eclipse was. Suimaru explained that a Yin-Yang Eclipse was an eclipse, that, when both Yin and Yang fuses and curtained events occur. Yutaka was silent as he remembered what Tetsu explained to him about the eclipse. Yutaka told Kersujimaru not to look up at eclipse. Kiumaru asks why they shouldn't. Kaiya, in retaliation, told them not it will be bad for them to stay up past their bedtime. Everyone, even Tobias and Yutaka, laughed at this. But Yutaka broke the ice and revealed that due to the eclipse, Kersujimaru and his brothers will transform into demonic creatures that will live forever. Laughing at this, they left the kitchen and started to get ready for the eclipse. Not caring anymore, Kaiya went upstairs to go to bed. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep. The five brothers did the same, Tobias followed but Yutaka stayed up. He decided to stay up to make sure none of the brothers try to get a chance to see the eclipse. Kersujimaru walked down the stairs first and saw Yutaka, wide awake. Kersujimaru said that he heard something and looked out the window to see Otsu. Mad, he attacked the house, waking it's occupants. Kaiya burst out of her room and in a murderous mode. She told everybody not to interfere and that she's going to rip his throat out and shove down his mouth. Otsu attacked Kaiya but she stopped him, jabbed her hand through his chest and ripped out his heart. She, then, turned it to stone and shoved it back his chest. He fell backwards and died. Everyone went back to sleep and the next morning, Kiumaru was making breakfast. Geomaru was too excited about the Yin-Yang Eclipse that he didn't bother to eat. Tobias told him that it wasn't going to occur until 12:00 midnight. Kersujimaru watched Yutaka closely. Yutaka did likewise. The day went on normally until the night time. Kersujimaru and his brothers were on edge of fighting and the Trio as well. Tension arose when Yutaka started talking about the future and stating that they were transported from the future to the past by a madmen named Otsu Mikado. Kersujimaru attacked Yutaka for being insane and Tobias attacked Kersujimaru. But Suimaru froze all the Trio and Kersujimaru told Suimaru to keep his eye on the Trio. Kersujimaru, Geomaru, Kiumaru and Shukimaru looked at the two eclipses and they started to transform. Yutaka entered his Elemental Possession and melted the ice; he freed Tobias and Kaiya. Tobias took Suimaru and Kaiya took Geomaru. Yutaka fought Kiumaru. Sadly, Kersujimaru was fully transformed and he temporally paralyzed both Kaiya and Tobias. Yutaka was badly burned by Kiumaru. Tobias was badly injured and Kaiya was close to death. Kersujimaru and his brothers took one last look at eclipse and they transformed into demonic creatures except for Kersujimaru. He resembled the present day Raitrious. With four out of the five demons, actual sized demons, they attacked the countries. Yutaka confronted Kersujimaru and he said that his name is no longer Kersujimaru, and that his name is now Raitrious. Tobias tried to face Raitrious but he was attacked by Shukimaru or Shuukai. Kaiya, despite being near-death, attacked Geomaru or Mamoru but her right arm was chopped off. Raitrious told his brothers to move out and destroy the Northeast Lands. Knowing that the Forest Village was located in Northeast Islands, Raitrious was going to invade the Forest Village and cause the First Five Days of Death. Yutaka told Tobias and Kaiya to stay put and that he'll take care of the demon brothers. He jumped into the air and flew to the Forest Village's Barrier Barracks. But Raitrious made it there before him and killed every member of the barracks. With the barrier disabled, he marched on the shores of the Forest Island. But Yutaka stopped him before he could take a step. Without a single word, he challenged the newly transformed Raitrious but had his ass handed to him. Seeing the explosions, reinforcements arrived. The TAKE or Tree Assassins Kills Enemies arrived and distracted Raitrious, one of the TAKE ops took Yutaka back to the Forest Village and took him straight to the Second Sage. The Second Sage being as smart as she was, noticed that Yutaka was not from the era and instructed him to be taken to Tetsu. Yutaka yelled out that he knew who Tetsu was but the Second Sage retaliated by saying that he does not know this Tetsu. Then, the Second Sage jumped down from the throne and slammed her hand on the floor and a man shoot out from the ground. Yutaka explained that the man was named Otsu Mikado and that he was the reason he was in the past. The Sage explained that she had the power to bring the dead back to life. Yutaka wondered if he should stay in the past to keep the Second Sage alive long enough for the Five Days of Death to occur, then, resurrect those who died. But the middle age Sage explained that, while the resurrected person was loyal to the person that resurrected him or her, the deceased will wither away in about two hours of being resurrected and a single blow can destroy their body and release their soul. This troubled Yutaka, as he thought about his deceased brother and father, but he was interrupted by one of the TAKE ops. The TAKE op took Yutaka by the arm and pulled him out of the throne room. Before Otsu left, the Second Sage placed a seal on his stomach. This seal allowed him to do two things: think freely and be loyal to only Yutaka. Otsu thanked the sage and ran after Yutaka. At the gates, Otsu finally caught up with Yutaka and he asked where his friends were. The TAKE op member explained to him that they were taking to the Flying Tree Village for treatment and can not join them on the first part of their mission but they will recover just in time for the second phase. They set out and was quickly ambushed by Raitrious. Otsu and the TAKE op, later identified as Hibachi, went on the offensive. Otsu told Yutaka to go to the beach and wait for them. As he ran, Raitrious chased him but Hibachi and Otsu were on his tail. By the time Yutaka got to the beach, he remembered that there was no way off the island. Raitrious burst through some trees and formed a Tama no Rai in the palm of his hand but Hibachi stopped him with a Tama no Kasai. Seeing this, Hibachi told Yutaka that he was of the Hisujiya Clan and that he knew that the latter was from the same clan. Before Hibachi had a chance to plunged the fiery ball into Raitrious' heart, Raitrious jabbed his hand into Hibachi's chest and threw him into the ocean behind him. This angered Otsu and he pulled out his sickle. (The sickle had a long handle and a huge scythe) He slammed it down on the ground and cracks and earthquakes traveled underneath and the sand formed a huge dome around Raitrious. Otsu, without letting go of the sickle's handle, positioned his left hand and his left eye to where the sphere of sand was sitting. He crushed the sphere in his hand and it exploded. Thinking that Raitrious was dead, Otsu created a small rock platform for Yutaka and himself to sail across the Emperor Sea to the North Lands. They got to the North Lands and decide to find the Temple of Time. As they are walking, they encounter Kiji; a close friend of Hibachi. Kiji explained that Raitrious didn't die from the blast and Yutaka confirms this by saying that he was alive in his time. They approach the temple's stairs and look up. There, Raitrious was waiting for them. He greeted them with bullets of lightning and Kiji is struck but not killed. Kiji, then, disappears but reappears behind Raitrious and attempts to put him asleep but misses and his shocked. He was sent flying into the temple. Otsu decided to do one more swing with his sickle but Raitrious jumped behind him and blasted a hole in his chest. Due to the force of the blast, Otsu took a couple of steps and started to disintegrate. With his final breath, he exclaims that his life was full of crime and hate, but spending time with Yutaka changed his hated heart. He, also, explained that, he knew he was going to go to hell for his past misdeeds and that he only wished he could see heaven. Otsu dropped to his knees and looked up with a smile to the sky. His final words were "I wish I can see heaven." Seeing two of his allies die before his eyes, Yutaka turned around and attacked Raitrious but more attacks came the latter's way. Kiji woke up and ran outside. He saw Tobias and Kaiya attacking Raitrious. Kiji asked where Otsu was and Yutaka told him that Raitrious killed him. Kiji went for Raitrious' head but he fled the scene. The Trio and Kiji walked up the stairs. They got to the top of the stair case and wheezing, Yutaka noticed a tall, muscular man. Kiji greeted the man and the man greeted Kiji. The man walked up to Yutaka and introduced himself as Tetsu. Yutaka explained that he was from the future. Tetsu, believing in time travel, told the Trio that there is no way for him to get him and his friends back to the future. In frustration, Kaiya walked up the portal and punched the middle of it. Tetsu said instead of running through the portal, he can have the Second Sage send them back. Kiji intervened and stated that it's impossible for the Second Sage to send someone, let alone three teenagers, to the future. Tetsu punched Kiji in the face and he fell down the countless flight of stairs; knocking the latter out. Tobias began to ponder a thought, but he was interrupted by the Grand Master of the Temple of Time. The Grand Master restored the damaged portal and opened it up. He explained to everyone that he closed the portal in response to the Yin-Yang Eclipse and the transformation of Kersujimaru and his brothers. Kaiya walked through the portal but not before thanking the wise master. Tobias waved his hand good bye and entered the portal. Yutaka shook the old man's hand, waved good bye to Tetsu and walked into the portal. They woke up in the Template of Time and Tobias ran out to see that everything is the same. Yutaka saw the portal destroyed and wondered who could've done it. A middle aged, robed monk stepped out of the darkness and exclaimed that it was she who destroyed it. She also explained that it would be better if the portal not exist. Kaiya and Tobias nodded. The female monk looked at Yutaka and a tear slid down his cheek but he looked at the setting sun, smiled, looked at the monk and nodded, thus ending the movie. Trivia *The title went through numerous changes: **"First Strike" **"Lightning Chapter" **"Birth of Lightning"